r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Ban Guide
This page is intended for the use of R2D Wiki Discord Moderators+, the R2D Wikia Moderators+, or users who are wanting to read the rules. ---- This page will be used as a guide when a user on the Discord or the Wikia has appeared to have broken the rules. Note, however, some rules may not be included within this list. Chat and Wiki Moderators+ will, based upon the incident, decide on the block time. The amount of time one is blocked depend on how severe their actions were. In the case of repeated offences by a user, for example, being banned for swearing several separate times, the ban will be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. ---- A ban can be revoked by a Chat-Head Moderator & Above if this requirement is not met. ---- If a given reason does not appear here, an appeal can be proposed; but can also be listed if needed. ---- Green = Low Tier Offense Rating Yellow = Mid Tier Offense Rating Red = High Tier Offense Rating Black = Max Tier Offense Rating (Permanent Block) ---- If a user has not broken any further green/yellow rules after 1 week within their initial warning, on discord, Chat Moderators are required to give another warning if that user breaks another rule. On the wikia, Wiki Moderators must give another warning if the initial warning was 2 weeks ago. There are exceptions. If you're also asking about inappropriate things in chat, for example mentioning an inappropriate word to ask Chat-Moderators, please ask it in their DMs. Asking in general will result in punishment. ---- Users cannot be unbanned on discord or the wikia, unless the ban reason was false, or lack of proof. ---- Mute This moderation action is only given on discord. Staff members will start to use the mute command when a user has reached the qualifications for a ban ONCE, AKA: warnings already given, depends on the severity. It acts as a buffer before the ban applies. As always, there are exceptions. Kick This only applies on Discord. If you are verified, there will be a warning in the DMs stating you to change the offending item if you are online or actively talking. You have 30 minutes to correct yourself. If not, you will be kicked from the R2DA Discord server. If you are unverified, you will kicked on sight. ---- *'Bad Username': Self-explanitary *'Discord tag contains infractions:' Having a discord tag containing suggestiveness or racism. *'Playing Status contains infractions:' Having a playing status containing suggestiveness or racism. *'Profile Picture is inappropriate:' Having a Profile picture containing suggestiveness etc. *'Breaking any rules in #verification': Breaking any of the rules below in the verification chat, unless they are bannable. You will be banned for break a Red Ban Rule. Green Ban Reasons ---- Discord: Green ban reasons will receive two warnings and a 10 - 30 minutes mute before a moderator takes action, FOLLOW IT! Wikia: Users who break a rule within this category will receive a warning before a moderator takes action. Repeated offences from a user do not need a warning. ---- Discord ---- *'Attacking other users': Offending other users on purpose or attacking them. hours - 1 day *'Annoying other users': Talking to mentioning users after they've asked it to stop. hours - 1 day :: One verbal warn is required before any punishment occurs. *'Impersonating other users: '''Pretending to be another user. 'day' ::Still valid even if agreed by both players in question to prevent confusion. *'Flooding: Posting something that unnessarily expands the chat. '''hours - 1 day ::(Flooding is warnable when a user posts a message or messages that take up 6 useless/spam like lines in the chat.) ::Voided in #spam channel. *'Spamming: '''Posting the same thing over and over again typing too quickly. 'hours - 1 day' ::Voided in #spam channel. ::Emojis are included. (5 of the same emoji, 7 of different emojis.) ::Four individual lines of similar or repeated words are considered spam for example: :::LOLOLOLOLOL :::LOLOLOL :::LOLOLOLOLOL :::LOLOLOLO *'Advertising content: Advertising anything non-R2D related. '''hours - 1 day ::Voided in #spam channel. ::Youtube videos are allowed to be posted, so long there isn't an encouragement to act upon something. For example: :::Messages to subscribe, like or watch the video. *'Playing ear rape audio: '''Playing ear rape audio on the voice channel. 'days' ::If all users in question agree, this is voided. *'Skipping other people's music: At least 80% of the VC must agree to skip music. (Please note that videos that are 15 minutes & above are an instant skip.) '''mute *'Shit-Pinging users: '''Pinging users for no reason. '- few hours mute' :: One verbal warn is required before any punishment occurs. ---- '''Wikia' ---- *'Large Quotes': Posting a reply including an excessively large quote chains of over 7. hours - 1 day ::Only respond to the statement you are responding to. Delete the other text. *'Misuse of Article': Creating a page for the wrong purpose. hours - 1 day ::Use the forums for ideas, and if needed, your own user blogs for personal articles uses. *'Posting Large Images': Posting an image that takes up a large portion of the page. day ::Remember to check how big it will appear on the page before posting it. Restrict it. *'Creating Threads in the Wrong Category': Creating a thread on the wrong board. day ::Check if you are posting on the Announcements board before publishing. *'Edit Another User's Profile': Editing another user's profile. days ::Ask for permission from the user prior to editing their profile. *'Adding useless/false information': Adding joke tips/trivia to pages. hours - 1 day :Make sure what you are placing is useful and truthful. ::For suggestions, use forum instead. Yellow Ban Reasons ---- Discord: Users who break a rule within this category will receive a warning and 1 - 3 hours mute before a moderator takes action. Wikia: Users who break a rule within this category will receive a warning before a moderator takes action. Repeated offences from a user do not need a warning. ---- Discord ---- *'Attacking the Staff Team': Insulting the people PlaceRebuilder has employed. days - 1 week ::This especially applies after you were banned, but this can happen if you are being just plain annoying. *'Tarnishing': Tarnishing a player's reputation in a rude way. days - 1 week ::Included users that are not in the R2D Wiki Discord (ie: a player in the game or on the R2DA Discord) ::correct way: x user glitches, that's not good. (Note: you cannot make up stuff or it will count as drama). ::incorrect way: x user glitches, stupid idiot we need to bash on him. ::incorrect way: x user glitches, what a idiot lol. *'Advertising other Discords: '''No discord other than R2D is allowed to be posted unless approved by staff. 'days' ::Voided in #spam channel, although NSFW Discords are still banned. *'Gossip': Excessively tarnishing a player's reputation. 'days - 1 week' ::The action of intruding into a user's private life, and creating rumours. Talking about recent mod firings/demotion also falls into this category. *'Harassment': Aggressive pressure or intimidation. 'days - 2 weeks' *'Threats:' Hack threats, hostile real life statements or suggesting suicidal thoughts on someone, or any form of threat 'days - 1 month' ::Jokes included. *'Flamewars': A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. 'days - 1 month' ::All users involved will be affected. *'Taunting': A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. 'days - 1 week' ::Topics of sensitivity will be especially monitored. *'Inappropriate references: An action of mentioning or alluding to something that is inappropriate. i.e. School shootings, disasters, terrorists attacks, etc. '''– 7 days ::Any inappropriate references above yellow bans still remains the same, no warns required. *'Leaking private conversation/messages:' Leaking private conversation/messages without the other user permission. day - 2 weeks :: Bot messages do not count. ---- Wikia ---- *'Attacking the Staff Team': Insulting the people that work for R2D. days - 1 week ::This especially applies after you were banned, but this can happen if you are being just plain annoying. *'Talking Bad About Other Users': Tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week ::Intentionally saying statements that cause other people to have a negative option about the subject. *'Taunting': A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. days - 1 week ::Topics of sensitivity will be especially monitored. *'Spamming': Excessive repetition of a message. days - 1 week ::Sending the same message randomly to people, or simply reposting the same message over and over. *'Gossip': Excessively tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week ::The action of intruding into a user's private life, and creating rumours. *'Harassment': Aggressive pressure or intimidation. days - 2 weeks *'Flamewars': A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. days - 1 month ::All users involved will be affected. * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real life statements or suggestive suicide thoughts on someone. week - 1 month Red Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will not receive a warning, and will be blocked/banned on sight. ---- Discord ---- *'Racism:' Prejudice or discrimination of opposing or unlike races with the belief of supremacy. week - 1 month *'Being Suggestive': Discussing sexual subjects, porn or using sexual innuendo. day - 3 weeks ::Sexual memes and questionable furry/anime images are included. *'Shit pinging staff': Pinging all/most of the staff for a pointless reason. week - 3 months ::Pinging any or entire staff roles for an irrelevant or repetitive reasons will also result in a punishment. *'Scamming:' A dishonest scheme or linking to scam websites. Applies in DM. month *'Shocking Media': Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. Applies in DM. weeks - 1 month *'Asking for account information:' Asking for information of another users account (any website, game etc.). month *'Blackmailing:' Force a user to do something by using threats or manipulation. month ::Applies in DM. * Child Endangerment: Predatory behavior or anything that sexualizes children. month ::Note for Moderators: Do not ban people for this reason if it does not include predatory behaviour against children. ---- Wikia ---- *'Shocking Media': Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. days - 2 weeks *'Racism': Usage of hateful content against anyone. week - 1 month *'Hate Speech': Usage of content that encourages harmful acts against anyone. week - 2 months *'Being Suggestive': Discussing sexual subjects or using sexual words. weeks - 1 month *'Vandalism': Deliberate destruction of damage to information or data on this wikia. weeks - 1 month ::Creating a new account just to vandalise will be counted under raiding. *'Scamming': A dishonest scheme. weeks - 1 month *'Terrorism': The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims. weeks - 1 month *'Child Endangerment': Predatory behavior or anything that sexualizes children. month ::Note for Moderators: Do not ban people for this reason if it does not include predatory behaviour against children. Black Ban Reasons Users will be permanently banned on sight. ---- Discord ---- *'Pornography/Serious Gore': Posting pornography or serious horrifying images. Applies in DM. PERM ::Direct messages are included, invalid if they both agree in question. *'Terrorism': The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims. PERM ::Memes, jokes are included. *'Troll Account': The sole purpose of the account is to do inappropriate, harmful activities to everyone else or to just purely annoy everyone. PERM *'Alternative Account': Using an account to bypass an earlier ban or to pretend to be someone else. PERM ::Only counts if the account is used to bypass a ban *'Explicit Audio': Playing explicit audio on voice channel.PERM *'Raiding': Self explanation. PERM *'Doxing Users': Stealing someones IP or other personal info (Publishing it is not required for a ban). PERM *'3rd Ban': User has reached his/her 3rd ban. PERM ---- Wikia ---- *'Inappropriate Username': Stay blocked until a user changes their username TEMPORARY *'Inappropriate Profile Picture': Stay blocked until a user changes their profile picture. TEMPORARY *'10th Block': When a user reaches their tenth block on this Wikia, they are no longer welcome. *'Troll Account': The sole purpose of the account is to do inappropriate, harmful activities to everyone else. *'Alternative Account': Using an account to bypass an earlier ban or to pretend to be someone else. *'Malicious Offsite Links': Posting an offsite link whose content regards potentially harmful hacking activity. *'Pornography:' Talking, posting or mentioning pornography. *'Raiding wiki: '''Self explanatory. *'Staff Impersonation': Owning an account whose '''username and behaviour and/or appearance' are prompted to impersonate an official staff member. Category:Etc